


The Hum of you

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Prompt Fic, mulder being a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Nothing sings like a kilovolt until it does and Mulder knows then. It’s been her all along.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Hum of you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic. The prompt was electricity. This is just a random moment and doesn’t have any purpose other than to be warm and fuzzy and full of feels! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I loved writing this one.. 
> 
> All the vibes.
> 
> Mel xx

* * *

The sun had set, painting hues of orange and purple across the sky; the clouds like an artist’s sponge, adding texture to the masterpiece, blotting here and there, wisps of smokey white. He’d found himself sitting on this bench a lot of late; green grass, tall trees and people stretching out before him. There wasn’t really anything particularly special about the park or the bench itself upon which he sat but this spot and the twilight hours had become his favourite time of day. It wasn’t for its colours or the fact that it meant that he’d made it through another day, that he’d managed to exist in the normal world. No. It was for the moments after that. 

Mulder listened as the street lamp next to the bench came to life; its bulb flickering as its filaments warmed, bathing him in an artificial glow. At times he’d close his eyes, the hum of the electricity feeding the lamp, a pleasant solicitation to his ears; its unique pitch seldom found anywhere else in nature. The world seemed to ebb and flow around him, a symphonious accompaniment to the sound of the kilovolt above him. It had taken him a while to be able to sit still and appreciate the energies around him. Months of slow introductory outings to acclimatise his mind and soul. 

Then he’d found this spot. 

A green oasis in the midst of the constructed metal of skyscrapers and industry buildings; a piece of the natural amidst the calamity of man. He had come to enjoy the gentle breeze that ruffled his hair lightly as his eyes gazed upon the afternoon activities of mothers and children, the interlocked fingers of couples making their way to reservations and the loosened ties of businessmen; all set to the backdrop of the sun settling below the horizon. 

When the lamp lights began to ignite, he knew it was almost time. The electricity his barometer, his starting gun to countdown to the very thing that drew him to this bench time after time. On this particular afternoon, the weather had been warmer, the breeze barely a whisper. He pushed up the sleeves of his grey pullover to above his elbows and laced his fingers together behind his head; his eyes fluttering shut to better hear the hum that resonated into him. He couldn’t have told you how much time had passed but he felt a smile pull at his lips as gentle hands brushed over his shoulders down onto his chest, soft lips weighty against his scalp, a deep nasal inhale breathing him in. 

Truth be told, he’d smelt her before he’d sensed her; soft tones of lilies, peonies and sweet apricot mixed with jasmine and coconut filling his nose with the scent that was just her. As her hands had slipped over the fabric of his pullover a hum vibrated through him, the current sparking him to life, it spat and crackled in his chest, his heart warming with every harder beat. His eyes fluttered open, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, blossoming into a grin; like the cat who’d gotten the cream..and he had. 

Bright eyes looked back down at him, lips mirroring his own in a smile he’d give anything to see every second of everyday. She lowered her lips to his, the softest of upside down hellos; a further spark of electricity pulsing into him. His eyes had fluttered shut again and as she’d pulled back they opened and changed shades of hazel. 

“Hey...”

The words breathed from him like it was the first time he’d seen her in forever, and if he was any sort of kept man, he would have considered an entire day to be far too long as it was. She scratched at his chest, and repeated his greeting back to him. 

“Hey..”

Scully moved around from behind the bench to sit next to him. Unclasping his fingers, his hands immediately migrated to find the contours of her own; slipping into the spaces made just for him. Mulder watched as her eyes mapped him curiously; another smile blossoming onto her perfect face. It was contagious and soon found himself smiling again too.

“What?” 

She slid closer to him on the bench and turned to face the same direction he was, snuggling into his side, hands still clasped together.. 

“I was just wondering where you’d gone just now, when I walked over... you seemed so peaceful and I couldn’t help but feel it too.”

Mulder fiddled with the ring on his hand, thumb rubbing against its smooth metal like a magic genie lamp. He breathed heavily out through his lips, contentment spreading across his broad chest. 

“Close your eyes..”

Scully frowned but as soon as his eyes had peered into hers, she felt herself comply to his soft command. He waited for a moment, for her to get comfortable with having one less sense; thumb dancing delicate circles on the back of her hand. His eyes drifted closed

as well as he felt himself being drawn into the soft human from the light above them.. Scully began to fidget a little and tried to keep her eyes closed.. 

“Mulder.. what I...”

He squeezed her hand gently and lent closer into her. 

“Shhh.. Scully just listen... can u hear it?”

As if on cue almost all other surrounding noise faded away and the hum of the light above them hit their ears. It wasn’t long before Mulder’s eyes had opened and he felt himself getting lost in the sight before him. In that moment it washed over him how much his heart beat and the warmth in his chest vibrated at the same pitch as the kilovolt above them. He had thought all this time that he’d been drawn to this spot for its peaceful infiltration of the cacophony of the world and for its proximity to the hospital, it’s shadow blanketing the street behind him, but as he sat and looked at Scully, he realised that it wasn’t the spot or his enjoyment of the peace at all. 

He cupped Scully’s cheek with his free hand, her eyes fluttering open into his bright ones; his heart soaring as she smiled at him, leaning into his hand. 

“It’s you.. Scully. It was always you.”

He lent forward, his lips moulding into hers, a spark of electricity filtering through his bones, into his soul. He would always enjoy waiting for her here, sitting in the peaceful bliss but now, it would always be his love for her that hummed like a kilovolt and there was nothing else like it in nature. 


End file.
